


What One Thing Makes You Beautiful

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are too blind to see how much they both mean to each other, so Chloe uses two One Direction songs to get them together.</p><p>This story is dedicated to April Diane McPherson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What One Thing Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter or something like that. Please comment and tell me if you would like the story continued.

Desiree doesn’t have pheromones and Helen never happened. Jonathan likes Lex but doesn’t like his father.

Lex was ready to scream. Why had Chloe given him this CD in the first place? Did she really think that little of Lex? Did she think that Lex was some love sick teenage girl?! Attached to the CD was a note that said. “I think you can relate to song number 1.” Lex rolled his eyes and hesitantly popped it in his very expensive CD player in his office. He wondered what would make Chloe send him something from a teenage boy band. 

As the words started playing Lex pulled up the lyrics on his computer, and by the end of the song, most of the color had drained from his face. He had never felt this vulnerable in his life. If Chloe could see the way that Lex felt about Clark, then could everyone else see it too? He asked himself. And if so, had she told someone?? Worse yet, what if she had told Clark?!?! 

Lex immediately picked up the phone and hit speed dial to Chloe. As soon as she picked up the phone she answered his unasked question. “No Lex, I have not told Clark.” “Thank You!!!” Lex replied, and then the phone went dead. 

At that very same moment, Clark was just finishing up his chores. He knew that he had a couple of hours until dinner, so he went up to the loft. When he got there he found a CD with a note from Chloe. It simply said “I think you can relate to song number 3.” He put it in his CD player and pressed number 3. 

At that same moment, Lex was at the castle drinking like there was no tomorrow. Every time he’d knock one back, he’d fill it up again. 

Once Clark was done listening to the CD he felt as though he could be Rudolph’s twin. He could tell that his face was as red as a tomato. If Chloe had noticed, did that mean that Lex noticed too? Or did she already tell him? 

By the time that Clark called Chloe, she could barely suppress her laughter at how predictable both of them were. “Chloe?” Clark said as he heard her laughter. “No, Clark, I haven’t said a word to Lex.” Chloe replied just as easily as she had with Lex. “Thank God!” Clark said. Once again, Chloe hung up the phone just as quickly. 

Clark shook it off and went in for dinner. As soon as dinner was over, he told his parents that he would be up in the loft if they needed him. They told him that it was fine by them, and that he could stay out there all night since he was on summer break. He thanked them, and then walked out the door and to his fortress. 

He really needed to be alone right now, and was so glad that they had given him the idea of sleeping out there. Once he was alone again he put that song on repeat. He must have listened to it only five times before he memorized the lyrics, but he still played it after that just so he could sing along. 

At the castle Lex was almost done polishing off the decanter of liquor. He knew that he would have one hell of a hangover in the morning, but for the moment, he didn't give a damn. Lex had known that he had feelings for Clark ever since he had come back to life lying on the riverbed with an angel above him. 

That had been two years ago, and Lex still felt the same way now as he had back then, maybe even more so now. The only reason he married Desiree was so that Clark or anyone else for that matter wouldn't have any inclination that Lex had any romantic feelings for Clark. Now he sits there wondering how in the hell had Chloe found out. 

He thought that he had been so careful to disguise his feelings, but apparently not. Lex was done analyzing the situation, he could think about this in the morning after he had a long rest. 

At 6 AM he was being pulled out of sleep with his phone ringing nonstop. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any more rest, so he grabbed his phone off of the night stand, flipped it open and growled “What?!” to the person on the other end. “Get up and packed son, we have to leave for Japan in 4 hours.” He heard his father say. “What the hell dad? Why do I need to go?!” Lex asked his father. “Because you run LuthorCorp too, and they need us in Japan for a new merger.” His father answered. “Fine, I’ll meet you at the hanger at 10 sharp.” Lex said right before he heard the line click. 

At least this will give me some time to work out all the thoughts in my head over that damn song, he thought. He was at the airport at 9:55, his father was already there waiting on him. “Good to see you son.” Lionel said to his heir. “Hello dad.” Lex replied. “How long are we going to be gone this time?” Lex inquired. “It shouldn’t be more than a week.” Lionel answered.

At that very same moment, Clark was just getting done with breakfast when Chloe pulled up outside his house. She walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. “Come In” she heard Clark’s mom say. She walked in and saw the Kents sitting around the table. “Would you like some breakfast, Chloe?” Mrs. Kent asked her. “No thank you Mrs. Kent, I’ve already ate.” Chloe replied. “If Clark is done with his breakfast, can I borrow him?” She asked his parents. “I don’t mind, what about you Jonathan?” Martha said to which Jonathan replied “Have fun kids.” 

Clark and Chloe walked out the door and Clark headed straight to the barn, since he knew what Chloe had came to see him about. The first words out of Clark’s mouth were “You haven’t told Lex, have you?” “No, I just sent him the same CD.” Chloe replied, to which Clark blushed and said “Chloe!!! What if you’re wrong? What if he thinks it’s just a prank? What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? How did you know anyway?” 

To which Chloe easily replied “One, I’m not wrong, two, I’ll talk to him like I’m talking to you, three, he will want to be more than friends because he feels the same way, and four I’m a reporter, I usually see things that other people don’t. Listen to song number one.” 

Clark walked over and pressed number one on his CD player. The music came out of the speakers as both of them listen to the song beginning to end. “Is that the number you gave to Lex?” Clark asked her. “Yes, you should really open your eyes and see the way that Lex looks at you.” Clark just blushed. “Well, I’m going to go Clark and give you some time to think.” Chloe told him. “Thanks Chloe, you’re a good friend.” Clark said. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.” Chloe replied. 

As soon as she had driven off, Clark pulled out his phone and called the castle. “Luthor Mansion” the voice on the other end said. “Hi, this is Clark. I’m calling to talk to Lex.” Clark told the man. “I’m sorry young Mr. Kent but Mr. Luthor is out of the country on business.” The man said. Clark was thankful that he decided to call instead of run over there because the moment the man told him that, his face fell. “Oh, ok. When do you expect him back?” Clark asked. “In about a week.” The man replied. “Thank You.” Clark said and hung up. 

Clark walked over to his CD player and pressed play for number 3 again and put in on repeat. How was he going to go a whole week without seeing Lex, he asked himself. This week is going to be hell. 

By dinner on the third day, his parents knew something was up. At the dinner table his mom said “Clark, what’s wrong honey? You look upset about something.” Clark replied. “Lex is out of town for this entire week.” “Ah, honey, he’ll be back before you know it. I know how bad you miss your friends when they are gone.” Martha said. 

“Mom?” Clark asked quietly. “What honey?” his mother said. “I have a crush on Lex. That’s what Chloe came over a few days ago to talk to me about. Apparently she says that Lex and I both like each other but we were too blind to see it. Please don’t hate me.” 

His mom got up from where she was sitting and came around the table to him and wrapped him in a hug. “I could never hate you; you’re my son, my baby boy. I will always love you.” “Thanks mom.” Clark said, then he looked over at his dad. “Dad?” He asked the elder Kent. “Son, I don’t exactly agree with it, but I will love you regardless. But if he ever hurts you I WILL be going to jail for the rest of my life.” Jonathan said, at which Clark yelled “Dad!!!” “What?” Jonathan asked his son. 

“He isn’t going to hurt me. If what Chloe says is right, then he feels the same way about me as I do about him.” Clark told him. “Will you guys come to the barn with me? I have something that Chloe gave me that I would like you to listen to.” Clark asked his parents. “Sure honey.” His mom replied. 

All three of them walked out to the barn together. He explained to them how Chloe had given him and Lex a copy of the same CD, and that she told Lex to play number one and Clark to play number three. 

After his parents were finished listening to both songs, Martha said “How could I have been so blind, not to see that my child was in love?” At that statement, Clark’s face turned a crimson red. “Mom!!!” He exclaimed. Martha just laughed. “Have you talked to Lex yet, honey?” Martha asked her son. “I tried calling, but they said that he is out of the country for the week.” Clark answered. 

“Maybe when he gets back, you could spend the night over there, and talk to him.” His mom said. “Martha!” Jonathan exclaimed. “Jonathan. Clark came to us, and told us everything. We need to trust him. He has shown us that he can make the right decisions.” Martha said as she winked at Jonathan. He quickly shut his mouth and pulled his fingers across them to show that he had zipped his lips.

Exactly one week later, Lex and Lionel were back in the same hanger getting off their private LuthorCorp jet. “You did well son.” Lionel said. “Thanks dad.” Lex replied. Then they went their separate ways. Lex had more than enough time to think things over; even with all the business they had to attend to. He hopped in his car, and drove to the Talon. 

As he thinks about it now, he is so happy that he owns a coffee shop. He could drink his weight in coffee. Lana and Chloe were sitting at the counter laughing as he walked in. He walked up and Lana walked off to start preparing his usual. Chloe said “Long time no talk.” Lex said “Yeah, the day after you sent that package my father dragged me to Japan for a week.” Chloe just made a face. She really couldn’t stand Lex’s dad. She was so happy that Lex was nothing like him. 

“So, I guess you’ve had more than enough time to think about it.” Chloe said. “Yes, but I don’t want to discuss it here.” He said to Chloe. “Lana, make my coffee to go, and give Chloe hers as well.” Lex said to his business partner. As soon as Lana gave them their drinks they were out the door, leaving a very confused Lana behind. 

“So, where are we headed, oh follically challenged one?” Chloe asked which only got a playful death glare out of Lex. Chloe was not surprised when they pulled up to Lex’s castle. “My dad isn’t here, he’s in Metropolis, and so I thought this would be the most private place to talk.” Lex said. 

“What if Clark shows up?” Chloe asked. “I’ll just tell him that you are interviewing me for The Torch when you get back from summer break. You’re always working on that paper day and night, so that’s plausible.” Lex answered. Chloe just smiled. 

“So, how did you know?” Lex said. “Just by watching y’all together.” Chloe answered. “Do you think anyone else has noticed?” Lex asked her. “I don’t think that other people look as close as I do. I am a reporter ya’ know.” Chloe said which made Lex incredibly worried. “Don’t worry Lex. I’m not going to tell anyone. 

I did give Clark the same CD though. You might want to listen to number 3. Also, I want to be in charge of the wedding, ha-ha.” Chloe told him. Lex just glared at her. “Mind giving me a ride? My car’s still at the Talon.” Chloe asked. “Yeah, let’s go.” Lex said. 

As Chloe walked back into the Talon, she saw Clark and Lana sitting there talking. “What’s up?” She asked them. “Oh, nothing much, I was just telling Clark about you leaving with Lex.” Lana replied. The next thing Lana knew, she was watching Chloe practically being dragged out of The Talon by Clark. 

As soon as they got outside Clark let go of her and said “So, did he say anything to you?” “Yes” Chloe said. “Well, what did he say?” Asked Clark. “If you want to know that, you’re going to have to talk to him.” Chloe said with a huge grin. Clark playfully shoved her while saying “Thank You.” She went back inside The Talon and Clark rushed home. 

“Mom! Dad! Lex is back!! Can I please spend the night and talk to him?” he asked his parents. “I don’t see any problem with that. Just be back around 10 AM and bring Lex so that the 4 of us can talk over brunch.” Martha told her son. “Thanks mom, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Like a whirlwind, he was up in his room packing a bag while calling Lex on the phone. “Hello” Lex answered. “Hey Lex.” Clark said. “Hey Clark, what’s up?” Lex asked his friend. “My mom said that I could come over and hang out if it’s ok with you.” Clark told him. “Sure Clark, I’m working on some reports, but by the time you get here I should be done.” Lex said. “Ok, I’ll be there in an hour.” Clark told him. “Sounds good. Bye Clark.” “Bye Lex.” 

Clark said ask he hung up the phone grinning from ear to ear. He pranced down the stairs with a bag in hand. “So, I’m guessing that Lex said yes.” His mom said to him. “Yup, I’m going over there in one hour. I’m so nervous.” Clark told his mom. She just smiled. “I know the feeling. It’s the same way that I felt with your dad.” 

“Where is dad?” Clark asked. “He out doing some chores.” Martha told her son. “I’m going to talk to him before I leave.” Clark said. “Ok, son. Before you leave, come back in here and get these cookies I made for you and Lex, you know how much he likes chocolate chip cookies.” Martha said to Clark. Clark just laughed, said “Yes Ma’am” and walked out the door. 

“Dad?!” Clark yelled as he was walking into the barn. “Up here son.” He heard his father reply. He climbed the stairs to his loft and saw his father standing by the window. “Are you ok dad?” Clark asked his father. “Yeah Clark, I’m fine. I’m just wondering when my little boy became a man.” Jonathan told his son. “I’ll always be your son dad.” Clark told his dad. “I know that Clark, it’s just that sometimes I miss the little boy.” His dad said. 

"I've got to grab the CD and get some cookies from mom, and then I'm going over to Lex's. I'll see you tomorrow dad. I love you." Clark said to his father. "Love you to son." Jonathan replied. 

Clark walked in the house and asked his mom "Is dad going to be ok?" "Yeah honey, he's just worried about you, that's all. He'll be fine." His mom said. "Ok mom. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said as he walked out the door. "Have fun." He heard his mom call out to him. 

A minute later he was at the back door of the castle, walking in the kitchen. The cooks greeted him with a smile. He smiled at them as he walked through the kitchen. He got to Lex's office and knocked on the door. "Come In." Lex called out. He opened the door and said "Hey Lex" to his friend. "Hey Clark, what's up?" Lex asked. "Oh, nothing much. What about you?" Clark replied. "I’m just getting finished with work so we can hang out." Lex told Clark.

"Have you ever done karaoke?" Clark asked Lex. "The one and only time was while I was extremely drunk." Lex replied. Clark just smiled. "Can we get some pizza?" Clark inquired. "Sounds good, I haven't eaten in a while." Lex told him. 

Lex ordered pizza, and while they waited for it, they sat around talking about LuthorCorp and school and the farm. Once the pizza came, they ate in silence. Once they were done, Clark asked Lex if he was ready for some karaoke. “Are you serious?” Lex said. “Yup” Clark replied. “So, what would you like to sing?” Lex asked Clark. “Who said I’m going first?” Clark countered. “You’re a guest, and guests always go first.” Lex said. 

Clark just stuck out his tongue, walked over to the CD player, put in the CD that Chloe had given and pressed number 3. The whole time that Clark was singing, he never quit blushing. At the end, he changed the track to number 1, and then he listened to Lex sing. 

As soon as it was over Lex turned it off, looked over at Clark and moved in for a kiss. As they pulled away, Clark asked Lex “How long?” to which Lex responded “The day that I woke up on the river bank with an angel kneeling over me.” Clark wondered out loud “How in the world were both of us so blind?” “I have no clue, but Chloe is going to get one hell of a thank you present.” Lex said. Clark just laughed. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Mom sent these cookies for us.” As he pulled the cookies out of his bag, he added “She also wants us at the farm at 10 AM for breakfast.” “So, what would you like to do until then?” Lex asked Clark. “I’m sure that we can figure something out.” Clark said grinning. 

“Clark?” Lex said. “Yeah?” He answered. “Did I really hit you with my car?” Lex asked him. Clark dropped his head and replied “Yes.” “How did you survive?” Lex asked. “It’s a very long story.” Clark said. “We have time.” Lex replied. “Yes we do. We have the rest of our lives. Can we please just use tonight for another purpose?” Clark asked Lex. “What did you have in mind?” Lex said. “I’m sure you already know the answer to that question.” Clark said, and took off running to the bedroom.


End file.
